Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removably mountable electrothermal printing head for non-impact printing and to the mounting for positioning it on the moving carriage of a printer. Such a head is designed to produce, in response to ingoing electrical impulses, visible imprints on a recording medium which is electrically insulating and heat sensitive.
In thermal printers normally the thermal printing head is fixedly secured to the carriage which moves the head along a printing line of the recording medium; therefore the replacing of said head owing to break or wear thereof is generally an operation that cannot be carried out by the user but requires the call of skilled personnel as, normally, it involves unscrewing and securing screws, to disconnect electric connections and to restore them when the replacing operation is carried out and, finally, to adjust the head position with respect to the printing medium by means of suitable adjusting devices.
Furthermore, the use of a head fixedly mounted on the carriage does not confer thereon any flexibility about the printing character format for the user, namely it does not allow the user to select, for instance, inclined characters by the immediate positioning of the suitable head on the displacing carriage of the printer.